


Erasing Memories

by IantheAbyssWatchingCactus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Sans is heartbroken, haha - Freeform, kill me please, or should I say soulbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantheAbyssWatchingCactus/pseuds/IantheAbyssWatchingCactus
Summary: Just a short story I wrote for fun, depicting Frisk and Sans' thoughts during and after the death of Papyrus in the genocide route.





	

 Hot air escaped Frisk's mouth as they heaved in the cold air of Snowdin, a dark shadow forming over their eyes. 'I don't want to do this,' they thought. 'Not him.'  
  
_Just get it over with,_ a voice faintly whispered in Frisk's conflicted mind.  _It's too late to turn back now._    
  
 Frisk swallowed the lump forming in their throat, their thin fingers gripping around their toy knife firmly. It was a simple, plastic plaything, but that didn't matter. With enough killing intent, it would take out the tall, friendly monster in front of them. They somehow found the courage to take another step forward, staring directly ahead through their naturally squinted eyes.   
  
  _Stop hesitating!_ The voice commanded harshly.  _We already decided_ _._ The childlike, smooth voice reminded their companion.  
  
 Another step.  
  
  _Don't make me_ \- The voice in Frisk's head was cut off by a loud, almost shout-like vocalization.   
  
 "I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie!! My lessons are already working!!" Frisk stopped their slow advance entirely, gritting their teeth in frustration and hesitation as their hand began to shake. "I, Papyrus," the tall skeleton continued. "...welcome you with open arms!"  
  
 Frisk was now trembling uncontrollably, small, stinging droplets forming at their eyes. Papyrus stood there, only a meter or so away from the human child, bony arms spread out wide. The voice urged them even further.  
  
  _Erasing memories, remember?_  
  
 Frisk shook wildly, a single tear trickling down their cheek. With one last, large step, the human child sprung forward, bringing their now raised right arm down. The plastic toy knife ripped through the skeleton's 'battle body', as five red numbers, all together, flashed in front of Frisk's quivering body.  
  
 The voice in their head let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had gotten it over with.  
  


* * *

  
 Sans' skeletal fingers pressed firmly into his palms, his body letting out small shudders in between short intervals of time. He watched as his brother's head practically floated down onto the crisp ground of Snowdin, his body vaporizing.   
  
 Was his brother saying something? Sans did not know. His mind was too focused on how the last good thing in his life would be entirely dust any second. His right eye turned pitch black, while his left eye flashed dangerous shades of cyan, with small tints of yellow blinking and mixing in the light blue from time to time. His usual joking smile had turned into a snarling grimace of pain, shock, and anger.  
  
 "I...I promise..." were the words that finally grasped Sans' attention. His eye sockets widened in disbelief.  
  
 Even after being betrayed,  _killed_ , his brother still believed that the human could do better.  
  
 Sans did not.  
  
 Sans decided, at that very moment, that he would avenge his brother. He would not do it now, no. He would be patient. He would watch the child's every move, every action, and he would observe. And right before the child reached their king, Sans would block their path.   
  
 He would give them what they deserved.  
  
 He would judge them.  
  
 He would make them pay.  
  
  _He would kill them._  
  
 Again and again. He did not care if the child could revert time, he would just keep standing in their way. Until they gave up. After that? Sans didn't know, Sans didn't care. He only cared about avenging his kin.  
  
 That was the skeleton's verdict.  
  


* * *

  
  It took minutes for Frisk to begin walking again. It also took countless excuses and reasoning's from the voice in their head. But, finally, after five or six minutes of grieving and taking in what they had just done, the human walked forward.   
  
 Incredibly slowly. 'The voice' got a little ticked off about their leisurely pacing, but decided not to speak up.  
  
 Sans walked slowly, too, to the fallen crimson scarf of his brother. After the human left deeper into the caverns of Waterfall, the skeleton left the shadows.  
  
 With tears wildly flowing out of his eye sockets, and the white light of his left eye socket occasionally being outshone by flashes of cyan and yellow, Sans kneeled down and gripped the red cloth that once belonged to his kin.   
  
 Sans did not put the attire on, however. He felt as if that would stain his brother's legacy. Sans did not believe he deserved to wear something that belonged to his younger brother. Not with the plan he had hatched in his mind.  
  
 After a few moments of thinking his plan back over, Sans moved forward. His pink slippers crunched against the snow of his home village, and his smile became as cold as the ground he walked on.  
  


* * *

  
 A faint, warm light shined through the large windows, illuminating the pillars and floor of the corridor with a normally-welcoming gleam. Near the end of said hallway stood a short, big-boned skeleton, smile wide and eyes forward, hands stuffed in his pockets casually.  
  
Light but definitely noticeable footsteps echoed down the golden-lit hallway, causing the skeleton's grin to widen even more so. From the entrance at the end of the skeleton's view, slowly came a human child, with yellow-tinted skin and pseudo-closed eyes.  
  
 Frisk walked as casually as they could, and they could not stop the anticipation growing in their heart. They were so happy to end this, so relieved. Yet, they were also sad. They pushed those feelings aside as best they could.  
  
 Frisk saved at the gleaming, bright yellow light that they often found throughout the underground, before turning and walking forward with a slight smirk, stopping a few meters away from the skeleton that was an inch or two taller than them.  
  
 The golden, heart shaped locket they had previously picked up hung from their neck loosely, and the silver steel of their knife shined with the light from the windows.  
  
 The weapon was not like the plastic toy they had previously, no, this one was real. It felt natural in their grip, and gave them a sense of confidence. It filled them with DETERMINATION.  
  
 "heya. you've been busy, huh?" Sans began the conversation neither of them wanted, his voice low and monotone as always. What followed after was brief silence.  
  
 Frisk narrowed their eyes, the voice in their head hummed uncomfortably. Sans broke the silence, again. "so, I've got a question for ya." Not waiting for the human to respond, Sans continued. "do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody could be a good person, if they just try?"  
  
 Chara, the voice in Frisk's head, decided to take action this time. Finding that they had enough determination to do this, they moved the child's body forward, fearing a situation like last time.   
  
 The monster in front of them chuckled nonchalantly. "well, here's a better question." Frisk raised their eyebrow, their interests piqued a tad by the skeleton.  
  
 Sans' eye sockets both went pitch black. "do you wanna have a bad time?" His smile turned into a grimace, as it had so long before. "'cause if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."  
  
 Frisk's face went cold. Their hand began to slightly shake, just as it had in Snowdin, but not nearly as violently. Chara became a little angry, hating how hesitant their 'partner' was being.  _We've come too far. It is time to end this._ They spoke in almost a whisper, ready to take the next step for Frisk again.  
  
 However, before they could even begin the action, Frisk was the one who stepped forward. They had since stopped shaking, and personally agreed that now it was too late to turn back. Sans' eye sockets narrowed.  
  
 "welp." Sans sighed after the brief, deafening silence that filled the hallway. "sorry, old lady. this is why I never make promises."  
  
 The human and the skeleton both became focused, and Frisk prepared to lunge forward. All of a sudden, however, they were dumbfounded by the skeleton, who turned to leisurely look out one of the large windows of the corridor.  
  
 "it's a beautiful day outside," he huffed, seemingly not focused on the matter at hand. "birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you..."  
  
 Frisk got into a ready combat stance at the sudden pause, faintly remembering Asgore saying these exact things in their previous run. They took quick note of the faint, cyan aura that hummed around the skeleton's right hand, and gripped their knife in preparation for whatever was coming next.  
  
 Chara's emotions caused Frisk's own face to become that of a shocked one, fearing something all of a sudden.  
  
 " **S h o u l d  b e  b u r n i n g  i n  h e l l.** "  
  
 


End file.
